


Nesting

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nesting, set in season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the scene in season 8 where Dean tells Sam  “I’m nesting. OK?” after Sam’s comment “I know. I just didn’t think you knew what a kitchen was.”  Only here, Castiel and Gabriel is a part of their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Dean entered the library carrying four plates with homemade burgers. He put one down in front of Sam who eyed it suspiciously. He put down the other plates in front of the two angels sitting at the tables. Castiel gave a small nod as thanks and Gabriel started munching right away.

“You made these?” Sam asked, sounding very sceptical.

“We have a real kitchen, now,” Dean said, giving Sam a small glare.

“I know. I just didn’t think you knew what a kitchen was.” Sam let out a small laugh.

“I’m nesting, OK? Eat,” Dean said, staring at Sam as he took a bite. Neither of the Winchesters noticed Gabriel’s eyes widen or Castiel choking on the burger he was eating. “Huh? Yeah.”

“Wow,” Sam said, staring at Dean while nodding in appreciation.

“You’re welcome,” Dean almost managed to take his first bite when he saw the look Castiel gave him and the empty, wide eyed stare of Gabriel. “What?”

“I knew you and Gabriel were fornicating but I didn’t know you were with his child. I didn’t think human males were able to bear a child,” Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, “But I guess a congratulation is in place.”

“Wait, what?” Now it was Dean’s turn to look confused.

“You are nesting, you said so,” Castiel said and Sam started laughing making Cas stare at him.

“What the hell Cas?” Dean exclaimed. “How do you think that means I’m pregnant? I can’t get pregnant. As you said; Males don’t get pregnant.” Dean’s voice rose with every word, Sam was of no help he just continued laughing.

“But you said you were nesting. Angels only nest when there is a child on the way.” Castiel sounded calm, like he was talking to a child.

“What?” Dean seemed to have lost most of his more intelligent words.

“I can’t make it simpler than that.” Castiel sounded bewildered.

“I am not with Gabriel’s child!” Dean shouted and turned to Gabriel who still seemed lost. “Gabe! Tell them that I am in no way pregnant.”

“What?” Gabriel looked at Dean. “You can’t be, I mean, I’ve been but you can’t. You are just a human.”

“Wait? You’ve been pregnant.”

“I was Loki, I shape shifted, I had a baby or two. Actually who cares? You are definitely not with my child. You are a human male, you can’t. It’s impossible.”

“Why would Dean say he was nesting then?” Castiel was very confused.

“He meant it in the ‘I’m making myself at home’-kind of way.” Sam explained, ignoring his brother who was now staring at Gabriel.

“Oh, well then.” Castiel looked at Dean. “I’m glad you are nesting and not with child.”

“T-Thanks Cas,” Dean coughed. “So Gabriel, uhm, you’ve had children?”

“Back when I was Loki I had some yes. If you had paid closer attention to Nordic mythology you would know.”

“Oh, okay. But,” Dean started and took a deep breath. “I’m safe? No children on the way? No magical things that makes me pregnant, no eggs appearing suddenly?”

“No Dean, you are safe, you will not have my child.” Gabriel let out a huff. “Finish your burger, I have some pie and whipped cream waiting for us.”

“Gabe, man, you know I don’t like whipped cream with my pie.”

“Dean-o, the whipped cream is not for the pie.” Gabriel winked and Dean practically threw his burger back on his plate.

“Oh look at that, I’m full. Let’s go, Gabe.” Dean grabbed Gabriel and dragged him out of the library.

“I can’t believe that Dean still want to have sex after a pregnancy-scare.” Sam muttered and shook his head.

“They left to do some more nesting then?” Castiel asked and smiled at his own joke.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my lovely beta as always.  
> This was fun. I like drabbles.   
> I'll probably make more, hopefully I'll make many more.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
